Kisedai X OC
by InfinityRyu
Summary: Kumpulan drabble para anggota GoMXYuki(OC)


**DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**WARNING : OC, OOC. CERITA ABAL, ROMANCE GAK DAPAT, TYPO, DLL**

Yuki berlari membelah jalanan di depannya diiringi dengan penampilan yang berantakan dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sesekali ia menabrak orang lain dan berata 'maaf' dan kembali berlari. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan.

"Shit, positif terlambat." Pikirnya.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah gerbang, ia berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia menatap miris ke arah gerbang itu, di baliknya berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan jersey tersampir di bahunya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Jangan bicara, aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan." Kata Yuki setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

Pemuda itu mendengus.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, segera selesaikan urusanmu dan temui aku di gedung olahraga seusai sekolah." Titahnya dan berjalan menjauhi Yuki.

Yuki menghela nafas pasrah, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? Pikirnya dan berjalan menemui penjaga gerbang untuk menyelesaikan hukuman keterlambatannya.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran ke empat berakhir, Yuki menghela nafas, ia merapihkan buku di mejanya dan mengeluarkan bentou miliknya. Saat akan mengambil sepotong sosis dari bentounya, sebuah tangan berwarna dim mendahuluinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memakan bekalmu sendiri, A-O-MI-NE-SAN?" tanya Yuki dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk makan bekal buatan Satsuki? Kau pikir aku mau mati muda apa?" tanya Aomine dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Kau bisa membeli roti sebagai gantinya."

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa kau mau aku sakit karena kekurangan gizi? Aku ini pemain basket hebat, kalau aku sakit bagaimana? Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menggantikanku, karena yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku." Jelas Aomine dengan percaya dirinya.

Yuki mingkem setelah mendengar penuturan Aomine, ia kembali memakan bekalnya dan membiarkan Aomine mengambil sebagian bekal miliknya.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus membuat porsi bekalku menjadi dua kali lipat." Pikir Yuki.

.

.

.

Selesai menghabiskan bekal, Yuki berjalan menuju taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Di sana sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Ia berjalan santai menuju bangku yang terdapat di bawah pohon sakura. Yuki mendudukkan diri di sana dan memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin siang itu.

Matanya terbuka perlahan saat di rasanya sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya, merapihkan poni yang menutup matanya ke arah samping. Pemuda berambut biru muda berdiri di depannya dan memandangnya datar.

"Kuroko-san." Panggil Yuki.

Kuroko mengangguk sopan dan duduk di sebelah Yuki. Di tangannya terdapat kantung yang berisi dua gelas milkshake, satu rasa coklat dan satu lagi vanilla. Ia mengeluarkan kedua milkshake itu dan menyodorkan satu kepada Yuki.

"Kau suka coklat kan?" tanya Kuroko.

Yuki mengangguk dan mengambil milkshake itu.

"Terima kasih."

Kuroko tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat tipis dan Yuki dapat melihat senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kuroko yang masih mau duduk di taman itu, Yuki berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang berhubungan dengan tugas yang di berikan senseinya hari ini.

Yuki berjalan menuju rak buku bagian bahasa, di sana ia mencari-cari buku mana yang kiranya berhubungan dengan puisi. Yup, tugas yang di berikan senseinya adalah mencari berbagai macam jenis puisi dan menjabarkan makna dari puisi tersebut. Tugas itu harus di kumpulkan minggu depan

Pencarian Yuki berhenti saat di lihatnya sebuah buku berjudul 'Kumpulan Puisi' di bagian rak yang cukup tinggi. Yuki menjinjit dan meraih-raih buku itu.

"Kenapa tinggi sekali sih?" pikirnya.

Sejauh apapun Yuki merentangkan tangannya ke atas, ia tetap tidak bisa mencapai tinggi buku itu. Dan saat ia menyerah dan memutuskan akan meminta tolong petugas perpustakaan, sebuah tangan berbalutkan perban melewati kepalanya dan mengambilkan buku itu.

"Buku ini kan, nodayo?" tanya pemilik tangan itu dan menyodorkan buku itu pada Yuki.

"Iya, terima kasih, Midorima-san." Kata Yuki dan mengambil buku itu.

"Hn, tidak masalah nodayo. Kebetulan hari ini yang bertugas di perpustakaan adalah aku." Kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sama sekali.

"Oh iya, tadi Akashi memberitahuku kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan melihat latihan kami. Apa itu benar, nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Hmm, begitulah. Aku kalah taruhan." Jawab Yuki lesu.

"Begitu? Berjuanglah, nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa, tapi sepertinya kau akan kerepotan nanti." Kata Midorima sambil memalingkan muka.

Yuki tersenyum kecil melihat gaya tsundere Midorima, ternyata desas desus yang selama ini dia dengar itu benar.

"Kenapa kau tertawa nodayo?" tanya Midorima dengan alis berkerut.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sampai jumpa nanti." kata Yuki dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Yuki berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil membaca buku yang di pinjamnya tadi tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"YUKI-CHII, TOLONG AKU!" teriak orang itu dan menerjang Yuki.

Yuki kaget dan saat tersadar ia sudah di tarik-lebih tepatnya diseret- oleh pemuda bersurai emas itu. Di belakangnya, segerombolan orang berlari mengejar mereka. Membuat Yuki mau tidak mau akhirnya menyamakan langkah-lari- dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai di kejar begini Kise-san!" teriak Yuki.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun-suu! Mereka itu para fans ku!" jawab Kise.

"Shit!" umpat Yuki dan menarik lengan Kise untuk berbelok di tikungan.

Setelah berhasil berbelok, Yuki menarik kerah baju Kise untuk memasuki ruang musik yang kosong untuk menghindari para pengejar. Kemudian ia menutup pintu dan membekap mulut Kise agar tidak bersuara.

"Kyaaa! Kise-san!" teriakan para fans Kise terdengar sangat nyaring saat mereka melewati ruang musik itu.

"U..ummph…" Kise berkeringat dingin.

"Diamlah Kise-san." Desis Yuki, masih membekap mulut Kise.

Kise mengangguk mengerti.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, sampai Yuki memutuskan untuk melepaskan bekapannya.

"Akhirnya…" kata Yuki lega.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Yuki-san." Kata Kise dan mengusap rambut Yuki pelan.

"Fans mu benar-benar mengerikan Kise-san." Kata Yuki.

"Hahaha, begitulah-suu. Tapi walau bagaimana pun berkat mereka jugalah aku bisa jadi terkenal-suu." Kata Kise dengan cengirannya.

"Hmm..benar juga…" gumam Yuki. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu." Kata Yuki dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Yuki-chii?" tanya Kise.

"Lihat saja besok." Kata Yuki dan meninggalkan Kise yang bengong.

.

.

.

Usai sekolah, Yuki berlari menuju gedung olahraga. Ia merangkul tas miliknya asal di bahu kanan dan sebuah kantung putih di tangan kirinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" teriak Yuki saat sampai di pintu gedung. "Are?" katanya heran saat dilihatnya hanya ada seorang pemuda jangkung bersurai ungu disana.

"Ah, Yuki-chin sudah datang rupanya." Kata pemuda itu dan berjalan menghampiri Yuki.

"Mana yang lainnya, Murasakibara-san?" tanya Yuki.

"Akachin dan Midochin tadi pergi ke tempat pelatih, Minechin terlambat seperti biasa, Kurochin katanya ngambil barang yang ketinggalan di kelas, terus Kisechin katanya mau nelpon manajernya dulu." Jelas Murasakibara.

"Ooh begitu." Yuki bernafas lega. "Untung Akashi tidak ada." Pikir Yuki.

"Yukichin, aku lapar." Kata Murasakibara.

"Hmm? Kebetulan aku bawa kue hasil pelajaran PKK tadi, mau?" tanya Yuki sambil menyodorkan kantung putih yang dia bawa.

"Mau." Kata Murasakibara cepat dan mereka berjalan ke arah kursi di sisi gedung.

Murasakibara duduk bersila di lantai dan mulai memakan kue buatan Yuki dengan lahap. Yuki yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil. "Seperti anak kecil." Pikirnya.

"Apa kuenya enak, Murasakibara-san?" tanya Yuki.

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Jangan Murasakibara-san, panggil aku Atsushi." Kata Murasakibara.

Yuki tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, Atsushi-san." Kata Yuki dan mengusap kepala Murasakibara.

"Aku ingin kue buatan Yukichin lagi, besok buatkan lagi ya?" kata Murasakibara dengan wajah polos.

Yuki tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

a/n:

lho? Ryu ada di mana nih? /lihatkananperiksakiri

Hola, Ryu author baru di fandom sebelah yang nyasar ke fandom kurobas. Entah ada angin apa yang membawa Ryu sampai ke sini :v /plak

sebenarnya tadi rencana mau ngelanjutin story Ryu yang lain, tapi tiba-tiba muncul cerita di atas (;-v-)

Arigatou buat yang sudah baca fict Ryu (^o^)/

Maaf kalau gaje, maklum author baru m(-_-)m


End file.
